User talk:Miniwally
Welcome! Hi Miniwally -- we are excited to have Crossfire Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Crossfire Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey yo. Did all the edits at XM1014. Planning on moving to other weapons too. Do you know how to format pages well? I don't know how to. Like...categories...organizing the page...blah blah blah like Overview, Weapon stats, Tactics, Trivia, etc. Yeah....just to make the page better, organized, blah. Hey I would just like to ask you if there's any way to block users who edit or post stupid things. I'm new at this so I don't know a lot about wiki's. Unregistered Users Today i added descriptions for multiple weapons and spent a decent amount of time doing so, but most of it was wasted due to an Unregistered ZP Hating User who deleted and changed some of the content i added. I ask you to please change it so that only registered users are able to make the changes, this won't stop the Hating changes, but it will definately decrease it. _Ecks-Rated* 00:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Same thing keeps happening with me as EcksRated stated above; some guy just keeps on coming and editing the posts to how ZP's bad. I've spent quite a lot of time yesterday posting and I didn't appreciate what happened. Excuse me, but I`d like to report 30hockeyfan4 for vandalism for removing all the content from my userpage. I would greatly appreciate if appropriate action is taken against the vandal. Thanks, SeaCrane_1 03:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S., sorry about the sig. It`s based in Combat Arms Wiki. I would also like to ask for rollback privelages in order to help manage the vandalism that seems to be rampant on this Wiki. If I need to prove myself trustworthy first, then I shall. I merely wish to make this place a good, helpful source of information free of vandals seeking to disrupt that. See the Combat Arms Wiki at combatarms.wikia.com if you wish to view my contributions there as an admin. -SC1 Thank you so very much :D -SC1 Alright. I did delete Thechosen1 series again. It never had any value to the wiki... Plus I banned 30hockeyfan4 for a year for Harassment/Vandalism. I`ll be sure not to delete anything else :P You can count on me. -SC1 I`d be glad to lol. And I`ll sign with a link :P It`ll be a little while before I can though. I`m out with friends at the moment. -SC1 hey, you've been inactive since one year on this wiki. Please revive this Wiki!!! CHan hiTMan 15:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) +1 Please return. FireballAT 15:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC)